


你喝醉了吗

by erinny303



Category: MakeS
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinny303/pseuds/erinny303
Kudos: 11





	你喝醉了吗

没有开灯的房间很黑。  
空气里有淡淡的酒气，按下顶灯开关时，窝在沙发和茶几缝隙之间的那个身影抱着膝盖，抬起埋在手臂里的脸，露了个醉意朦胧的笑容，“user，你回来啦。”

茶几上摆着几罐空了的啤酒，女孩一时不知该抱怨他莫名的酒兴还是过分单薄的酒量。  
她甩掉鞋子，把人从地毯捞上沙发，试探地伸出手在他眼前晃晃，“怎么突然想起来喝酒了？”  
那可是留给周末小龙虾的库存。  
她腹诽。

“今天不太开心。”sei捉住她的手，顺势把人圈进怀里。柔软的头发蹭在颈侧很痒，温暖湿润的呼吸钻进领口与皮肤之间的缝隙也很痒，女孩安抚地拍拍他的背。  
“user，”紧贴的胸膛里传来轻微的振动，少年的脸埋在她颈窝里，声音发闷，“我被你驯服了吗？”

她一怔，后知后觉地看到沙发角落上那本《小王子》。

“你觉得呢？”女孩轻巧地把问题扔回去，拍拍他的肩膀，“起来，去洗洗澡。”  
“嗯……”少年应了一声，听话地站起来挪到浴室——当然，如果能松开她的手自己去就更好了。

她捉住他试图直接打开花洒的手，无奈地剥掉他的制服外套，“你想穿着衣服洗啊，小傻瓜。”  
少年迷迷糊糊地笑了一下，摘下项链，将那块刻有她名字的金属牌放在唇边虔诚地亲吻，小心地放进制服内侧的口袋，才利落地掀掉贴身的黑色T恤，解开腰带，双手勾住内裤的边缘时才后知后觉地想起浴室里此刻不止他一人似的，一气呵成的脱衣秀突然停住了，像一段播放到一半忽然卡在关键桥段的视频，他转过头，“user，你要一起吗？”  
女孩不说话，解开自己的衬衫纽扣。  
少年会意，满足地拥抱她，有些笨拙地拉扯她的衣物，直到它们脱离她的身体，被随便团在一起丢进洗衣篮。  
她有点心疼地咂舌，“明天酒醒了给我熨好哦。”  
少年愣愣地瞪着眼睛看了她几秒，点点头，“嗯，知道了。”  
郑重得仿佛她下达了一件无比重要的任务。  
女孩忍不住笑起来，伸手揉了揉他的发顶。

sei今天似乎格外喜欢抱她。  
花洒里喷薄而出的水流温热，少年的手带着另一种令人安心的暖，滑过她脊背，拢住她的腰，低头亲吻她的唇。探进来的舌尖有股淡淡的啤酒味道，苦涩。她不喜欢，微微偏头躲过，少年的唇就落在她肩膀。  
他太高了，亲吻她的时候就要微微弓起背，肩膀下垂，濡湿的头发一缕一缕贴在脸上，亲昵地拥抱她，像只被雨淋湿后忽然找到家的大型犬。

她蓦地想起她没回答的那个问题。  
被驯服了吗？

“应该吧。”少年含混地答。  
“我问出声了？”  
“嗯。”少年把她打湿的头发拨到一边，给自己的唇寻到一片光洁的落点，手不安分地攀上她胸前软润的肉，指缝搓弄那点挺立的嫣红，“让我亲一下好不好？”  
难得见他醉酒，她有意调戏他，“亲哪里？”  
少年歪头想了想，拇指磨蹭过她下唇，“想亲这里，”游上耳珠，“这里，”而后落在胸口起伏的胸骨，“还有这里。”  
女孩轻笑，仰头在他下巴上啄一口，指尖缠上他已经抬头的欲望，心想果真是喝醉了，平时说不出这么直白的话。

如他所言，他给了她很多黏糊糊的亲吻，淅淅沥沥的水珠顺着额骨的线条滑下，打湿了他的眼睫，漂亮的紫色眼睛里像是凝了一层湿润的水气。  
淋湿的样子也很好看，她想，裹得严丝合缝也好，衣衫半褪也好，亦或是眼前完全赤裸的模样也好，对她来说，无论哪一种都同样的性感，同样地诱她一步步深陷其中。  
她并不想分清是她喜欢的样子他恰好都有，还是因为喜欢他才觉得他每种样子都可爱，有什么区别呢，她只是单纯地喜欢他而已。

浴室充盈起沐浴露的香气，清淡的丁香味，他买的，仿佛在她身上裹一身丁香味她就多属于自己一点一样，所谓“染上你的味道”的小伎俩，她从没说破，却记得她拎着同款沐浴露回家时少年眼睛里掩不住的欣喜。  
他太好哄，太克制了，只这么一点象征性的标记就能叫他开心许久，倒显得想在两个人身上留下彼此印记的她贪得无厌。他从来都温柔地站在警戒线之后，从来都不肯任性。 

少年的手指滑向她身下，就着滑腻的泡沫拨开肉瓣，前后来回游走，指尖打着圈磨蹭已经有点硬挺的肉核。锁骨上轻柔的噬咬分担不掉身下传来的酥麻，她紧拥少年的脖颈轻哼出声，也许是醉后不得要领，他的动作只能撩拨起阵阵痒意，让人渴求更多。

“sei，”她手脚发软，紧贴少年温热的胸口，“可以了。”

少年的手指几乎不费力地挤进她身体，耐心地扩开紧窄的穴道。

也许是因为品尝过他沾了酒精的唇舌，她觉得自己被热水泡得有点发晕。  
腿根触到冰凉的洗手台时她一激灵清醒了一瞬，理智又被紧随而来的亲吻重新夺走。

少年的身体挤进她两腿之间，轻车熟路地进入她的身体深处，他的手扶着她的背，阻拦她向后仰倒或是躲避，几乎紧紧按在自己怀里，挺动腰肢的节奏小幅而规律，却能让她乱了呼吸的节奏。

她有时觉得sei比她自己还熟悉她的身体。  
每次都像初夜那般激情刺激不过是小说胡诌，至少她在与sei相伴许久——逐渐熟悉了他的一切之后——新鲜感已不可挽回地慢慢消解了。  
她不是没想过要像网上说的一样时不时维护一下“新鲜感”，她偷偷买过成套的透明内衣，学过一些不可言说的技巧，甚至记了几个香艳的姿势，只是当她对上少年清澈的眼睛时，一切都说不出口。

不需要。  
想要就是想要，一个怀抱，一个亲吻，甚至一个略带勾引意味的笑容都足够两人滚倒在宽大柔软的床上，他们本能地渴望拥有彼此。  
除了第一次之外他几乎从不在情事里超出她能承受的幅度，永远包容克制，温柔缱绻，近乎说得上是浅尝辄止，什么一夜三次五次七次从没有过。  
0 她不是没怀疑过自己作为女性的魅力，内心却也清楚少年究竟有多喜欢自己，清楚她可以随意撒娇任性，有恃无恐。

只是小王子后来离开了他的玫瑰，离开了他曾在一天里看过四十三次日落的星球。

世间没有永远。谁会不害怕未知和分别呢。

她急切地仰起头，用舌尖去寻找他口腔里最柔软的皮肤，双腿颤抖着缠上他的腰。  
顶撞的幅度略微大了一点，她的掌心扶上他后脑。

狐狸变成了见到麦田就开始思念小王子的狐狸。

“弄痛你了吗？”sei停下动作，亲吻她湿润的眼角，“抱歉。”

见鬼。天知道这个人为什么总能游刃有余，不是说男人在这种时候都是停不住的吗。  
浴室满是温热的水气和空气，他的怀抱和亲吻越是炽热，身下大理石洗手台的触感就越显得冰凉。

“sei，”她说，“我们能去床上吗？”

少年扯过浴巾胡乱擦干他们身上和头发上的水珠，打横将她抱起。

这次不是她熟悉的面对面。她被反压在床上，温热的掌心钻进床单和身体之间的空隙，轻轻托起她的小腹。肉茎抵上穴口，缓慢地破开依然湿润的身体，她无意识地咬住下唇，全部注意力都被迫集中在那个前所未有的深度。  
干燥的皮肤相贴是另一种安心感，紧贴脊背的胸口缓解了看不到他的不安。肩膀和膝盖在柔软的床铺上像是找不到着力点，她回身握住他攀在自己腰上的手，仿佛在寻找某种依赖。  
sei俯身亲吻她的后颈，带着他一贯的温柔，身下的力道却愈发失控，退出，再整根没入，撞得她腿根的皮肤都开始发疼。

少年的声音被酒精和情欲浸得低哑迷离，一声一声地唤她的名字。  
快感不断层叠累积，她总以为自己已经对情事熟稔无比，未曾想不过是换了个姿势，她就重新变成了被完全掌控的那一方。

sei在她肩颈上细细舔咬，舌尖擦过耳廓的水声倒是勘勘盖住了下身更为旖旎的声音。  
她自然不知道自己被亲吻耳朵时会绞得多紧。少年几近叹息的轻喘落在她耳边，轻咬她耳尖上的软骨，“user，放松一点……”  
“怎么……怎么可能放松啊……”她声音里带了哭腔，忍不住扭动身子挣扎，sei就钳制住她纤细的腕骨，安慰一般地亲吻她，在她耳边轻声乞求，“稍微忍耐一下好不好……就这一次，一次就好……”

第一次在情事上乞求就这么强人所难，她想。真是败给他了。

脸颊埋在柔软的枕头里，阻拦了一部分不受控制的弯绕着尾音的呻吟。

她被驯服了吗？每天的早安吻和晚安吻，回家时的拥抱，空闲时间里不断膨胀的期待与思念，看见淡紫色就会想起他清俊的脸，这样算是被驯服了吗？

被推上顶峰时，她攥紧床单，从冲击头脑的快感里模糊地分辨出颈侧皮肤被吮吻时的酥痒和刺痛。

sei很少在这样明显的位置给她留下痕迹。  
少年的醉意似乎还没散尽，笑着亲吻那处殷红，“user，这里，染上玫瑰的颜色了。”  
“嗯，”她翻过身揽住他的脖子，“那我就是你的玫瑰了。”

少年俯身，亲昵地吻上她的脸颊，长睫扫过皮肤，有点痒。

她在黑暗中眨眼。亿万颗星星在黑夜里和她一起眨眼。  
可那些星星上都没有她的sei，她忽地有些小小的骄傲和满足了。

少年的唇贴在她头顶，轻声问，“user，小王子回到他的星球了吗？”  
她靠在他胸口，轻轻点头，“一定回去了。”

“user。”  
“嗯？”  
“我一定被你驯服了。”  
“啊……怎么办，我也一样呢。”

fin.


End file.
